battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Get Digging
After an elimination of a contestant, the teams are required to produce a stew. One contestant is forced into another team to increase their numbers. While both teams managed to finish the challenge, one team is awarded for their simplicity, putting the other team up for elmination. Plot The episode begins with Coiny and Donut, presumably anticipating the elimination. Coiny suggests that their team should have a name which angers Donut and he leaves. Coiny then notices Pin with Ooze all over her. After asking her what happened, Pin tells him that she was so nervous about the elimination that she began to sweat. Coiny then points out that it isn't sweat, to which Pin replies 'Pin's sweat Ooze not water'. TV then introduces Cake at Stake with a poor attempt, angering most of the contestants (noticably Gelatin and Fries). The losing team then approach the Cake at Stake area. Coiny got the most likes, and so won a prize of seeds, much to his dismay. Donut got the most dislikes and so he gets eliminated. Pin then points out that their team only consists of 2 contestants, whilst the other team has 19. Pin then asks the other team if any of them would like to join them, to which all the characters step back, angering Coiny. Coiny then suggests they just take a contestant. Pin suggests Teardrop as she is her only friend (meaning the only one who hasn't told Pin they hate her). They proceed to take Teardrop who can't refuse to join their team as she cannot speak. The challenge wheel was then spun, and the challenge was revealed to be 'Make a Yoylestew', Fries immediately tells Bomby (and later) Dora, Nickle, Rocky, and Yellow Face to get digging as the ingridients are probably underground. Golfball then questions how they're going to make Yoylestew. Book then points out that Yoyleberries only come from Yoyleland, which Firey mentions, is ages away. Golfball then points out that it would take less time to fly, to which Firey responds 'but nobody here can fly', forgetting about Puffball. Puffball then gets angered. Golfball then orders Book, Gelatin, Spongy, Needle and Icecube to all ride Puffball to Yoyleland to collect the berries. Pencil then reminds them that if they come across a wild leafy, they should run. Golfball then assigns everyone else a job, angering Fries as Golfball and Tennisball haven't got a job at all. Golf Ball claims to be team manager while Tennis Ball is team co-manger. On the other team, Coiny gets frustrated as they don't have a member of the team who can fly to Yoyleland. Pin then asks to look at the seeds Coiny one, only to find that they were Yoyleseeds. Pin tells Coiny that if he plants the seeds, the plant will grow in seconds, which it does. Meanwhile, in the middle of the sky, Gelatin is unstable on top of Puffball as their isn't enough room. He then throws Spongy off, who had Icecube and Book on top of him. He them says 'that's better' to which needle replies 'what?'. Book, Spongy, and Ice Cube fall into the forest. Evil Leafy (who somehow got out of the TLC) them emerges, scaring the three, and they run like Pencil sad. Evil Leady chases them by teleporting from place to place while the three run for their lives. The three run across the same bridge-like rock path Leafy did in episode one, but in the other direction. When Book is running across, it begins to crack. Icecube makes it crack more and as soon as Spongy steps on it, it breaks and he falls. Underneath in the gorge, is a row of spikes. Book quickly saves Spongy and the three sigh with relief, thinking they are safe. Evil Leafy then teleports to the other side of the gorge with them, sending them running again. Icecube and Book have enough energy to escape, but Spongy obviously gets tired by this due to his great weight and falls. Evil Leafy then proceeds to possess him. Back at the base sight, Pin manages to complete her teams Yoylestew much to their joy. Puffball, Needle and Gelatin eventually arrive at Yoyleland. Whilst picking berries, Needle spots real Leafy (who is now metal, obviously after eating Yoyleberries) who says 'needy' in a sentence. Because Needle is so used to hearing Leafy call her that, she slaps her and says 'don't call me-' but doesn't finish before Leafy picks up a knife and aims at her. She then says '-needy' and Leafy throws hundereds of knive's at Needle and Gelatin. Whilst running away, Gelatin then mentions he has Acid Spitballs. The two then begin to spit them at Leafy, who dodges them all (similar to her dodging all the Nails in the 'pop baloon' challenge in season 1). She then continues throwing knives. Puffball picks the two of them up and they head back. Later, Book, and Ice Cube get back to where the others are without Spongy, and tell Golfball that Evil Leafy caught him. Match and Pencil ask Ruby to join their alliance to which he accepts, but when Pencil starts talking about trying to bring Bubble back, Ruby gets agitated and tells them its useless and not worth it, clearly jealous. Puffball, Needle and Gelatin make it back with the berries, but Leafy's knives go straight into the team's bowl holding the stew, making it leak. TV then announces that the time is up. He judges both, and says that team W.O.A.H Bunch's stew was 'sweet and simple' whilst team No-Name's was 'a bit sharp' and that they 'went overboard with quantity and ingredients'. Ultimately, Coiny, Pin and Teardrop (W.O.A.H Bunch) win the second challenge whilst team No-Name are defeated. In the aftermath of the episode, we see Fries surrounded by 5 holes (where Nickel, Rocky, Yellow Face, Dora and Bomby were digging). He then sheepishly says 'you guys can stop'. Trivia - In this episode, when Puffball, Needle and Gelatin were flying to Yoyleland, we could see an Icecube Recovery Center Creator, meaning that if Icecube were to die, she would come back to life. - Leafy was Metal in Yoyleland after eating Yoyleberries, just like in 'Don't Pierce My Flesh' and 'Hurtful!' of season 1. - Evil Leafy somehow managed to Escape the TLC, inless their is a whole breed of Evil Leafy's, hence Pencil's remark. - Even though Icecube landed on Spongy when falling into the forest, it is unlikely that she would of survived that fall without smashing. - Match's voice has gotten noticeably higher and more robotic - When Gelatin Spining the next contest the aqua part of the wheel is bring back the announc-er Its may hint if the announcer coming back or its a joke made by JacknJellify who made the show. robotic - Donut is the first contestant to be elitmated in this season. - When Puffball, Gelatin, & Neddle are going to Yoyleland, you can see a broken boat in the ocean. This is based on 'Take the Plunge: Part 2' from the first season. Category:Season 2 Goofs At 0.35 the ooze on pins right hand side has moved to the middle of her body. At 02.35 doras right leg is behind ruby but in front of fries. At 02.50 gelatin has moved to the right and ruby has moved to the back of the group. And at 03.00 they've moved back. Gallery getdigging.png getdiggingsinking.png licklicklick.png Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2